Change is in the air
by RebeccaMay309
Summary: There's no easy way for change to happen. No one necessarily likes it, but so far, the change has been good. With Clarkes miraculous return from Mount Weather, with Finn, Harper and Lincoln by her side, she's eager but nervous to tell Bellamy the news that she's pregnant. How is he going to react and how will the camps life change with the first baby on its way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.  
** I am aware that my story does not match up to an exact timeline, but that's part of the point of creating a fanfiction. Be aware some chapters will be shorter than others but I intend to keep on writing until the story comes to a satisfying end. Comments and reviews would do heaps to keep my motivation alive.

 **Chapter 1**

A few months ago, the 100 had to relocate after the attack with the Grounders. Their 'village' that they'd made around the drop ship had been burnt to a crisp, along with hundreds of the Grounder soldiers. Somehow, they'd managed to find a better location that was closer to a clean water source and began immediately building cabins and a wall surrounding what would be there new village. Their new home. Bellamy was good at leading, he wasn't very good at healing people, but he did the best he could with Raven, Monty and Jasper at his side –the three brightest minds in camp.  
The cabins began fitting as many people as possible into them and eventually it ended up to two per home, they had chimneys and doors. They skinned the animals for blankets. They came up with a million and one different ideas to create comfortable sleeping arrangements and they had more luxury by doing so than they ever had on the Ark.  
They were still building, just in case embers fell from the home fires…they wanted to have more than they needed for the coming winter. "There's movement in the trees." Miller voiced over the radio to the others on sentry duty.  
Bellamy was talking to his little sister, Octavia, at the time but ran to the front gate, joining Miller at his post. He was using the scope of his gun as binoculars to better see what the threat may be. There were four individuals, it appeared as though one was holding onto another, keeping that person upright. Their hands were raised, as if saying they were unarmed and meant no harm.  
"Don't shoot!" Bellamy ordered through the radio before flying down from Miller's post. "Open the gate!" He commanded and was followed by Miller and Murphey. On an ordinary day, he would have ordered to shoot on sight, but there was something in his gut that prevented him from doing so. Something he'd never quite felt before but nonetheless, his instincts were usually right.

He ran to the small group, dropping his gun when he saw it was Clarke, Finn, Harper and Lincoln. They'd been missing and presumed dead since the battle with the Grounders at the dropship. Lincoln was half carrying her, he was the only thing keeping her from falling. "Clarke!" He called, louder than he needed to but sounding breathless.  
"Bellamy." She gasped in a small cry, her legs growing further unstable.  
"You need to get her inside." Lincoln said as Bellamy swooped her up into her arms. The moment her head hit his shoulder, her unconscious took over, her body finally getting the rest it very much needed.  
"Is she hurt?" Bellamy asked. Miller held onto Harper and Murphey was walking as an extra.  
"We all are but Clarke is the worst. I'm surprised she's made it this far." Finn grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Octavia hadn't left Lincoln's side for a moment since she found out he'd returned. She cleaned him up, he was covered in mostly minor cuts and bruises and she stayed with him while he slept some of the exhaustion off.  
Finn and Harper were in much the same shape as Lincoln, most of their injuries were from exhaustion, although minor burns were present. No one but Clarke had much medical knowledge, all they knew was the clean any wound, apply clean dressing and apply pressure if it was bleeding. The basic stuff.  
It was night, it was also dinner and while everyone was sitting around the fire eating their meal Lincoln began speaking, began answering all the unspoken questions. "It's all thanks to Clarke." He began.  
"Everything usually is." Octavia didn't mean for her comment to come out as snarky as it did. She liked Clarke, even looked up to her, but sometimes she just didn't like how Clarke always had all the ideas and was always the hero in every story. Although, her big brother was usually the co-star in those stories but Octavia couldn't help often feeling forgotten about.  
"She didn't just save us, she saved all of you." Finn added, glancing from face to face but pausing on Octavia and Bellamy's. Everyone but Clarke was awake and around the outside fire.  
"What do you mean?" Bellamy asked, his mind suddenly on the story rather than Clarke's wellbeing.  
"The Mountain Men." Lincoln nearly whispered, his eyes fixated on the fire.  
"There were survivors living inside of Mount Weather, they used to kidnap Grounders." Harper explained.  
"They took us during the fight with the Grounders. Supposedly we weren't prisoners, and at first everyone but Clarke believed them. There was more food than you could imagine, music, beds and art. It was amazing. We asked them about finding all of you and bringing you to us, but they said we were the only survivors. Clarke refused to believe them." Finn paused, obviously beating himself up some more over not believing her from the beginning.  
"She eventually planted doubt in our minds, it was small but it nagged at us, and then one of the friends Finn had made was exposed to radiation." Harper chirped in.  
"Wait, radiation?" Octavia asked.  
"Yeah, apparently, we can survive down here because we were constantly exposed to solar radiation on the Ark, and the Grounders, well, they survived by genes or something but all the people living in Mount Weather, the slightest amount of air from outside burned them." Finn explained.  
"They convinced Finn that they could try something they'd never tried before, they could do this blood transfusion to save her and it worked, all too well. Clarke found a door that was connected to their med bay. Inside were hundreds of Grounders in cages. They were using Grounder blood to keep themselves alive, but our blood worked better, faster and lasted longer."  
"She convinced us to help her snoop in their presidents office, there she found surveillance photos of all you guys, your location, their plan to kidnap you and cage you with the grounders." Harper continued for Finn, knowing how painful the story was for him.  
"They planned on extracted the bone marrow from all of our people and injecting into theirs so that they could live on the ground. It would have killed everyone." Clarke spoke softly but firmly. "I killed a guard in the cage room, unlocked the cages, found Lincoln and Anya – the leader of the Grounder army that attacked us – and together we had an army of hundreds. We fought our way through Mount Weather to the control room where we killed the air filtration system, opened the door that would release us. It killed thousands of people, it killed children. We no longer have to worry about the Grounders being a threat to us, they're on our side now. We earned their respect, their trust." She had sat next to Bellamy who wrapped his jacked around her shivering body.  
"Let me get you some food." He whispered.  
"She saved hundreds of Grounders, all of us and probably even more grounders. There were thousands of inside that mountain, they were probably going to do the bone marrow treatment with them as well. They would have taken as many as they needed until they were all living on the ground." Harper was not only trying to make Clarke feel better but she was telling the truth.  
"But I also killed the girl Finn had fallen in love with. She was one of us through him." Clarke snapped.  
"Clarke, I would have done the same thing. I wouldn't have chosen her and her people over all of us. Friends and family come first and this, us, we are like a family." It was hard for Finn to say, but he didn't hate her, not one bit. He was grieving like a normal person would, but he could never hate Clarke.  
"Wait, one thing I don't understand is how did you find us? Even if you knew our location, how did you get here? What did you map off?" Raven asked.  
"Harper found a digital GPS, your location was saved on it so all we had to do was follow that, until the battery died. After that, Lincoln lead the way. He knew were you were because of a mark on a map. We've been walking for two days I think." Finn responded.  
"We need to go back though. We need to assemble a team to gather supplies. The medical supplies they have there will save us, the blankets will provide extra warmth for winter. We could even haul the mattresses here so everyone has a proper bed. I mean, from what I've seen you guys have done so well, and we don't have to get those things. I just thought that after all the hard work everyone has put in, luxury would be deserved. Especially after what they were planning to do to everyone." Typical Clarke, already devising plans.  
"Clarke we can talk about that in the morning. For now, you eat and you can stay in the cabin with me tonight. Harper you can share with Raven because I'm not even going to fight Octavia on her and Lincoln sharing a cabin and Finn you can share with Myles." Bellamy directed.  
"One other thing. After we landed, they used their radio tower to block all frequencies. They're the reason the Exodus ship crashed. The radios work here because the channel is far enough away and the range is short. They're the reason our parents didn't get here."  
"Clarke, what are you doing?" Bellamy whispered in a scolding tone.  
"They deserve to know, plus the Mountain Men are all dead so they can't go on a revenge spree." Clarke defended.  
"Okay, you're right. They deserved to know but I think they've been told enough for one night, let's not overdo it. I think we need to get you to bed."  
"Yeah, maybe you're right. Just give me a minute, I need to speak to Lincoln quickly." Clarke replied before standing and walking away without waiting for his approval, after all, she didn't need it.

"Hey Octavia, can I borrow Lincoln for a minute?" Clarke asked politely, feeling a pang of guilt for interrupting them.  
"Sure thing. I'm glad you're okay Clarke." O gave her a warm embrace before heading off to her cabin.  
"Is everything okay? You should be resting." Lincoln scolded.  
"Yeah, Bellamy is making me go to be in a minute. I just wanted to ask you, please don't say anything to anyone, especially Octavia." Clarke nearly begged.  
"I won't say anything, it's not for me to share. Just keep in mind you can't keep it secret for long, you grow every day and they're all going to realise. If I was in Bellamy's shoes, I'd want to hear it from you before figuring it out on my own." Lincoln wasn't harsh, he was the opposite actually. His words were insightful and comforting.  
"I know and I don't plan on keeping it from him for long. I just need some time to figure out how to tell him. Play a few scenarios out in my head. In the mountain all I thought about was telling Bellamy, but now that we're here and he's just over there…I don't think I thought it through as anything more than a fantasy." Clarke explained her reasons.  
"I understand. Just try not to take too long, remember what I said." He encouraged.  
"He's on his way over here to drag me to bed so I can't ask Harper or Finn to stay quiet, do you think you could do that for me?" Clarke rushed.  
"Of course I will. But if he doesn't drag you to bed, I will put you down myself. It's not just you anymore Clarke, keep that in mind when you're over exerting yourself." Lincoln murmured the last bit so Bellamy didn't hear.  
"Thank you."  
"Come on Princess, you need rest." Bellamy stated, not in an ordering fashion but she knew if she resisted it would quickly turn into an order. He didn't want to interrupt their conversation but at the same time he didn't care. His main priority was the woman he was beginning to realise he was in love with.  
"Yeah, I'm ready." Clarke turned and followed him to his cabin.  
It was cosy. There was a fire smouldering away to keep it warm.  
"There's only one bed because it's always just me. Just pick a side and we'll stick to our sides…or if you prefer I can probably bunk with Miller or Jasper. Most are two per cabin, in case of attack, everyone has a buddy. Monty, Jasper and Raven all have a separate work station though because they work with wires and explosives. Their work stations are away from everything though. There's also a medical cabin with stretchers that will be your station when you're feeling ready."  
"You guys have done so well and I'm fine with sharing a bed with you, it wouldn't be the first time." Clarke replied and without another word, she climbed under the animal skin blankets and was asleep nearly straight away.  
Bellamy lay awake for a while, smiling to himself and feeling like one of the luckiest guys on Earth to have her back. She was the strongest woman around and if he they hadn't been sent to the ground, if he hadn't shot Jaha to get on the dropship to protect his sister, they would've never met and his whole life would consist of mopping floors after he lost his place as a cadet Guard. Eventually sleep found him, after his breathing and heart slowed to match Clarke's.

Bellamy woke to the chattering of teeth and a shivering body. "Clarke." He whispered, his hand on her shoulder, but there was no response. He sat up to check that the fire was still lit and it was but it was dying down pretty low. Careful not to wake Clarke, he got up to stock the fire with some more wood before sliding back into bed. His body pressed against hers, one arm under her head and the other around her swollen abdomen. He was too tired, too happy to have her there with him to notice the growth though. Sleep found him quicker than before.

Comment and Reviews are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Bellamy." Clarke whispered. "Bell." She whispered even louder. "Bellamy." She said louder yet.  
"Five more minutes Princess." He grumbled, annoyed at her in his sleepy state.  
"Bell, let me go. I'm hot." Clarke grumbled back. Every time she tried to roll away or lift his arm from her his grip tightened.  
"No. I'm never letting you go again." He was awake now and very aware that he was still in the position he was in when he fell asleep after putting wood on the fire.  
"What happened to staying on separate sides of the bed?" Clarke accused.  
"You woke me up with your shivering and teeth chattering. I thought they were going to break." He smiled that sly smile of his, running his hand over her stomach and waist. She was on her back now and he was still on his side. "You look healthy. They must have been feeding you well." He observed. Clarke blushed.  
"Yeah, the food. Can we organise a group to go get supplies from Mount Weather?" She asked.  
"Finn said it was a two day trek. I don't think we should split up just yet." Bellamy argued.  
"We were injured from trying to get out. Most of our injury was just from exhaustion. We were slow. We didn't know exactly where we were going. Ow we do and it won't take as long. Plus, I believe they have a garage of sorts with rovers, trucks or something." Clarke reasoned.  
"How can you be sure?"  
"Something I saw on the presidents desk that I didn't pay much attention to at the time. If I'm wrong, you can scold me later, but if I'm right, we might only need to make one or two trips and even if we need to do more, there'd be the motor transport, making our jobs so much easier."  
"You're sure the Grounders won't be a problem anymore?"  
"Positive. Anya gave me her word." Clarke stared him in the eyes, pleading with him silently. "Bellamy, please. The medical supplied alone will change our life here, make my job so much easier and more accurate. The books can help me learn what I don't know and help me train some interns so I don't have to do it by myself."  
"Okay, you win. We'll take half of the guard with us plus the three geniuses that might find things that will be useful for their projects. Just because the Grounders aren't going to be a problem, doesn't mean the Reapers won't be. We don't want to take anyone else away from their jobs, building cabins, farming, hunting and wood carting, it's all still as important as it was yesterday. I want to argue for you to stay here but—" He was cut off by Clarke.  
"But you know it'd be a waste of your breathe and I'd win. I know that place better than anyone else and you'll need me for my navigation and if I'm right, we're about to make everyone's jobs a million times easier."  
"Not to boost your ego, but you usually are right so let's go."  
"Now that's one thing I won't argue with you about, but you know I wouldn't be right half as much as I am if it wasn't for you."

"I don't think you should be going Clarke. The journey is long and what if you're wrong about the transport? You need to be taking it easy." Lincoln was arguing with Clarke about their plan to visit Mount Weather for supplies. She was asking him to be in charge until they got back.  
"I don't think I'm wrong about it, but Lincoln, I'm the closest thing this place has to a doctor. How am I going to do when I'm nearly due? What am I going to do if I go into labour in the middle of a procedure that someone's life depends on? I need those medical supplies; the books will help me train interns. This is going to help me take it easier." Clarke once again reasoned. She was getting tired of having to continuously reason with everyone.  
"At least take me or Finn with you, someone who knows about your condition in case something happens."  
"I need you to be in charge and I can't take Finn back there and I don't think Harper is well enough yet…unless…what if you convince Octavia to stay here and be in charge while you come? I know it's a lot to ask, but I trust Octavia to keep our people in line and safe."  
"That might just work. I'll meet you at the gate."

"Clarke…there's bodies everywhere." Bellamy was shocked. He'd known there were a lot of people living inside Mount Weather but he wasn't ready to see their bodies scattered everywhere.  
"Yes I know and I'm the reason they're all dead so the sooner we can leave the better. I don't need to be looking at this any longer than necessary."

The first thing they did was find the rovers, which Clarke was right about. There were enough that nearly everyone could drive their own. They assembled them so they could load supplies in them. There were also carts that attached to the back of the rovers for extra storage space. Ten rovers and ten carts. They should be able to get most of what they were coming for. Everyone was loading up the mattresses and blankets while Clarke, Lincoln and Bellamy headed for the medical centre with Monroe for backup. We want these boxes of medical supplies, they consist of bandages, gauzes, scalpels, syringes and medications. Over here are the books that I want to take to teach others.  
While Clarke was busy assembling the boxes to be carried, Bellamy was looking around when he saw a manila folder on a desk with Clarke's name on it. "Hey Clarke, is this your medical folder?" He called.  
"Don't open it. I already know what's in it." She called, rushing to his side and taking it from him.  
"Something you don't want me to know?"  
"I just don't you to have to see first hand the exact plan they had prepared for us…for me." She rolled the folder and tucked it into the back of her pants. "If you guys have this under control I just want to check something." She waited for a confused nod from Bellamy before marching away. What she was looking for was the clothes. She was outgrowing hers and if they could take clothes and shoes back, everyone would be able to take better care of what they had because to be honest, everything was thin and ripped, providing very little protection against anything. She found cupboard after cupboard of dresses, coats, shoes, pants, shirts…everything. She began packing it all into suitcases that everyone had.  
"What's all this?" Bellamy asked, finding her when she was nearly done.  
"Clothing. Winter and Summer clothes. The girls will have dresses to keep cool, we'll all have coats to keep warm. Shoes to protect our feet when hunting." And there were baby clothes. Boys and girls. She didn't tell Bellamy about that yet though.  
"Good thinking. If everyone has something else to change into, we can start a washing cycle that'll keep our clothes in better condition for longer. I'll start taking this stuff to the rovers. No offence but it looks like you could nearly use a new size." He smirked and left before she could utter a word in return. Her hands circled her stomach and her eyes were analysing the bump. _It's not that big. It's barely even noticeable._ She thought to herself. She was three and a half months pregnant, she only knew that because the doctor told her after she had done an ultrasound and that was about a month ago so she's been keeping track in her head.  
Clarke was carting the cases of clothes to the filling rovers when a wave of nausea hit her. "Clarke, here let me take these." Lincoln took the cases from her paling face. "Are you okay?" He asked, rushing back and feeling her head. "You're warm and clammy."  
"I think I'm goi—" She was cut off by bile rising in her throat. She caught her vomit in her hands as she ran away from everyone around the rovers to release the contents in her stomach.  
"Clarke! Clarke!" Bellamy called, dropping what he was carrying and rushing over. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Clarke answered between bursts of vomit.  
"Damnit! I knew I shouldn't have let you come. Or we should have at least waited. Get in the rover and stay there. I'll get you some water and we'll finish loading up." Bellamy ordered and no matter how much Clarke wanted to argue she didn't for no other reason than she felt completely lousy.

It was nightfall by the time the team returned. They should only have to make one or two more trips back to the mountain, mainly for the mattresses that they decided they all wanted.  
"Lincoln, will you be going back with them tomorrow?" Clarke asked around the fire at dinner.  
"I'm thinking I will. They could use the extra set of hands and I like being useful. Why?"  
"There's no way Bellamy will let me go back, not after my episode. I was thinking, do you think you could think of a way to bring a cradle back at some point?" She asked in a hushed tone.  
"That's a good idea. After these runs there probably won't be any more. I'll think of a reason to get one."

"They look too chummy. Do you think there's something going on between them?" Octavia asked her big brother. They were dishing up some dinner, looking at Clarke and Lincoln as they talked.  
"Not in the way you're thinking. I think they know something they don't want us to know." Bellamy replied.  
"Really? What do you think it could be?" O asked, her curiosity running wild.  
"I don't know. I really don't know. She reacted weird when I found her medical file from Mount Weather, but she said she just didn't want me to read the detailed plan of what they were planning on doing to her." Bellamy wondered if that was the only reason she didn't want him to see the file.  
"Do you think she's telling the truth?"  
"Yeah O I do. It sounded horrific enough when she told us their plan, I don't think I could stomach reading it in detail, especially if it's about her."  
Octavia watched her brother watch Clarke and something in her mind pieced together the puzzle. "You want to know what I think?" She asked with a smile on her face.  
"What do you think O?"  
"I think my big brother sees Clarke as more. I think you like her, maybe even love her." Her smile was contagious.  
"I'm still trying to figure it out myself." He confessed. "But at the moment, I want to know what Clarke and Lincoln keep talking about."  
"You ask her and I'll ask him." Octavia finished her dinner and walked over to Lincoln, wanting to spend time with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It took another four trips to Mount Weather before they had everything they wanted. All the mattresses, some desks and shelves, books for entertainment and Bellamy wanted to surprise Clarke with beds from the med bay for her med bay.  
"You know, that wouldn't have been such a bad place to live." Miller stated on sentry duty one afternoon. Bellamy just gave him a sour look in return. "You know, if they weren't planning to kill us all and the radiation wouldn't kill them so everyone could come and go as they pleased. I love the beds man, they're better than what we had on the Ark." Miller defended himself.  
"I can see where you're coming from, but at lease this place is ours. We worked for this, we made this with our bare hands. This is something for us to be proud of." And Bellamy was, proud that is.

Clarke had been vomiting on and off since she arrived, it hit her mostly at night. Most of the time she claimed to Bellamy she had to pee but it was different tonight. She was freezing after releasing her stomach contents, some of the 100 were still up and sitting around the outside fire. She decided to join them to warm up and hope her stomach settled but she fell asleep and was found by Octavia.  
"Bellamy?" She called quietly, opening his cabin door.  
"What is it O?" He asked, tired but alert.  
"Are you and Clarke fighting?"  
"No, why?" It was than he noticed she wasn't in bed with him.  
"She's asleep on the ground by the fire outside. I saw her when I was on my way back from getting some water."  
"Okay thanks O. I'll go get her." He yawned and stretched before putting on a jumper and going outside to find Clarke.  
"Goodnight big brother." Octavia smiled and disappeared into the night.  
Bellamy found Clarke with ease. There she was, curled on her side around fire that was dying. Bending down to get a closer look at her face, he noticed dried vomit on her lip and cheek and that's when it hit him. There was something wrong with Clarke, and it was in the medical file she didn't want him to see. No doubt she threw it in a fire by now, but that's probably why she was so close with Lincoln; because he knew what was wrong.  
Gently scooping her up in his arms, he carried her back to the bed. "Great father…" She mumbled in her sleep as he tucked the blankets around her. The ones they'd taken from Mount Weather had provided the comfort they loved so much but the animal skin ones provided the warmth the needed so put them together and everyone slept comfortably.  
"What?" Bellamy asked, thinking she was awake but she didn't reply after that. He wiped her face with a damp cloth he warmed by the fire before he climbed back into the bed and curled around her body. His hand ran along her waist and somehow, since the week she'd been back, it felt as if it had somewhat grown.

"Clarke, I think it's time you talk to Bellamy." Finn said a week later during the day. He'd cut his hand helping build another cabin so he went to Clarke at the med bay.  
"I just need a few more days." She replied as she washed the cut with water.  
"Clarke, you're showing. Even with the looser clothes from Mount Weather, it's visible and he's going to be hurt if he figures it out before you tell him." Finn said exactly what Lincoln had told her two weeks ago.  
"Okay. I'll tell him tonight."  
"Actually, I think once you clear me, you should talk to him while things are quiet."  
"Maybe you're right. I was thinking though, if you'd like to join me here in the med bay. Learning how to help people. I can't do it by myself all the time. I was thinking maybe you and Harper might be interested." Clarke offered hopefully.  
"That would be great. Bellamy put me in with the hunters because I'm good at tracking so when I'm not in the field I can be here. This way, if someone gets hurt out there I might know what to do apart from rush them back here to you." Finn laughed.  
"Thank you. You're all good to know." She finished wrapping his hand and stepped back.  
"I'm going to send Bellamy to you Clarke. It needs to be done."

Clarke wasn't ready, she wasn't ready to tell Bellamy he was going to be a father. She didn't even know what they were. There'd been amble opportunity to move her to her own cabin but neither of them made a move to change their arrangements. They enjoyed one another's company, Clarke loved how he held her at night. He didn't slide across until he thought she was asleep though. He was the big tough leader, but he was so sweet and considerate. He was everything to her. She realized at that exact moment that she loved him, that she'd loved him for a while. He was the last thing she thought of before falling asleep and the first thing she thought of when she woke up. Her mind often wondered what he was doing during the day when they weren't together.

"Bellamy. Clarke needs to see you in the med bay." Finn met Bellamy at his post at the fence, he was meant to be on sentry duty.  
"Is everything okay?" He asked, worry thick in his tone.  
"You just need to go there okay?" Finn asked but it was more of a statement and left to go help the team that was building another cabin.  
"Monroe, I'm needed at the med bay. You should be fine. We haven't had any trouble since the dropship. Radio if you need me."  
"Copy that." Monroe replied. She was good at her job, she enjoyed being a guard.

"Clarke, is everything okay? Finn said you needed to see me?" Bellamy asked cautiously.  
"I need to talk to you. I've put this off too long already and there's no easy way to tell you…" She trailed off. She was sitting on the office chair that President Wallace used in his office. Bellamy had grabbed it for her, thinking it might be useful in the med bay. He crouched down in front of her and took her hands in his.  
"You can tell me anything Princess." He stated softly. That was the first time Clarke heard that nickname in such a soft and whole-hearted manner.  
"I'm…I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father." She wasn't exactly crying but tears did fall from her eyes.  
"I suspected you were. I didn't know it was mine though." He soothed, running his fingers through her hair.  
"I guess I wasn't all that good at hiding it." She mumbled to herself.  
"I notice the small things about you Clarke. At first I thought you were just well fed at Mount Weather, you looked good; healthy. But then you seemed to grow, slowly but I noticed. You snuck out to vomit. I found you around the fire one night and there was dry vomit on your face. When I carried you back to bed you mumbled the words 'great father' and that's when I pieced it together. The cribs Lincoln thought were a good idea to get from Mount Weather, your size changing, your vomiting, you not wanting me to see your medical file. I know you Clarke." Bellamy pulled her into his arms. "There's something I need to tell you too Clarke." He whispered against her ear.  
"What's that?" She wiped her eyes and looked up at him.  
"I'm in love with you and I think I have been for a while." It was one of the hardest things he has ever had to say but it was something he would never regret.  
"That's good because I'm in love with you too. Which is good because we're having a baby together Bel." Clarke smiled, feeling the weight lift off her shoulders.  
"How far along are you? It happened not long before the attack at the dropship…" He was trying to count back.  
"I'm four months…and I have a photo if you want to see. It was in the medical file from the mountain, it was the only thing I kept. It's under my side of the mattress." She blushed, feeling silly for some reason, like the whole conversation, the whole idea of the conversation was ridiculous.  
"Do we know if it's a boy or girl?"  
"No, it's a surprise." She smiled.  
Without any warning Bellamy picked her up and spun he around, planting his lips on hers when she was back on her feet. "We're having a baby Clarke. You're making me a father." He was happy. He was so incredibly happy. "Clarke. I just realized that this will be the first Sky baby born on Earth. This baby is making history." If Bellamy wasn't happy before, he certainly was now.  
"You're right. We have no idea how to handle a birth down here. There's no experience. This is not just one, but two lives at risk." A part of Clarke was thrilled but the terrified part was taking priority.  
"I helped my mum deliver Octavia. I have experience. Women have been doing this from the beginning of time, before the Ark, before hospitals and technology. The Grounders have been doing it all these years so I believe that everything is going to be perfectly fine."  
"How do we tell the others? Do we just let them figure it out on their own or do we tell them?"  
"I think we tell a few and let it spread, but we tell Octavia first."

"O, come here!" Bellamy called after dinner.  
"What's up?" She asked nonchalantly.  
"I know what's been going on between Clarke and Lincoln." He began.  
"Really? What is it? Tell me!" She was speaking faster than Bellamy could catch up.  
"Clarke's pregnant. Lincoln has been looking out for her, helping her, until she told me." Bellamy smiled a smile that told her it was his baby.  
"I'm going to be an aunt?" She nearly squealed.  
"You're going to be the first aunt in a century. You're going to be the aunt to the first Sky baby born on Earth." At that, she couldn't contain her squeal, she let it rip, jumping up and down as she hugged her big brother before running off to squeal at Clarke.  
"Hey Clarke…" She trailed off mischievously.  
"Octavia." Clarke replied, eying her suspiciously. "I'm guessing Bellamy told you."  
"Yeah he did and I couldn't be happier for you and Bellamy. We might need to build a bigger cabin for you guys now though. It's big enough for two but two plus a baby might be pushing it."  
"You might be right but that's not a priority right now. We still have months."  
The girls chatted for a while before Clarke yawned, ready for bed. "I'm sorry, you must be exhausted. Growing my niece or nephew must be tiring."  
"Hey Clarke, are you ready to go to bed?" Bellamy asked as he approached. His timing was always impeccable.  
"Yeah I was just getting ready to go. Don't you have sentry duty tonight?"  
"I did have but I've changed shifts because there's no way I want you alone." He smiled and his intentions were sincere and even though she didn't agree, she was too tired to argue.  
Clarke stood and walked a few steps before turning to say goodnight to Octavia and that's when it hit her. A sudden wave of nausea and dizziness. She projectile vomited on the spot before collapsing, Bellamy catching her just enough that she didn't hit the ground with as much force. He threw his body under hers to soften the blow.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She was too pale, her body too warm. Bellamy, Finn and Octavia were scanning through the medical books Clarke kept in the med bay, trying to find something, anything, that would help them figure out what was wrong with her. Something they could to do to help her. "There's nothing in her!" Bellamy yelled as he threw the book across the cabin before making his way over to Clarke. He held one of her hands in both of his. "Wake up. C'mon Princess, all you have to do is open your eyes." He begged.  
"Bellamy, I'm no healer, but it's possible that she's just been pushing herself too hard for too long and her body has finally caught up with her. She's unwell because she's denied her body the time it's needed to rest and heal." Lincoln tried explaining, grasping for words. It made sense in his head.  
"Actually, Bel, he might not be too far off." Octavia stated, holding up a finger, keeping everyone silent. "There's something in here about blood pressure, whatever that is. Hypertension and pre-eclampsia. Basically her blood pressure is too high and the book says hospitalisation is usually best so a doctor can monitor the baby's heartbeat and make sure it's okay but the best thing that can be done is bed rest. Clarke has to stay in bed for a few weeks. She can probably leave for short amounts of time, you know to stretch so she doesn't get too sore but it says here it's the most effective way to reduce her blood pressure." Octavia read.  
"So she's going to be okay?"  
"I think she's going to be just fine as long as she's done as she's told. You can take her to bed so you can keep an eye on her overnight, but rest is best. She's going to be okay." Octavia encouraged before yawning.  
"I'll stay in the med bay and keep reading, just in case something happens. Clarke wanted me to be an intern so what better time to start learning." Finn said, adjusting the lantern over his book after he climbed onto one of the beds.

As careful as he could, Bellamy lay Clarke down on the mattress, removed her shoes, pants and coat and replaced them with the warm pyjamas they'd raided from the mountain. There were a pair of super fluffy comfortable socks that he'd found and kept for her, he slid them onto her swollen feet before wrapping the blankets around her, careful not to overheat her. The best thing for a temperature was to bring it down, which meant exposing her to colder things so instead of laying the animal skin blankets over her, he only used the ones from the mountain. After changing himself, he lay there kicking himself for letting her push herself so hard, but at the same time he didn't know she was pregnant. He didn't know this could happen. If he'd known she was pregnant he would have bed ridden her straight away. Or at least prevented her from doing all the things she's been doing. At least she had the common sense to steer clear of heavy lifting.  
Bellamy had known about this baby for a total of a day and already his whole world was revolving around it, if it didn't make it…he wasn't sure how he'd cope. He needed Clarke more than anything, but he also needed Clarke to make sure she didn't endanger their baby. He knew she struggled relaxing and taking things easy, hell, the first thing she did when they landed was open a map and began hiking towards Mount Weather. She didn't pause to take in the beauty of the green trees and grass. She didn't stop to smell the flowers. She's always been on a mission, trying to take care of everyone else and Bellamy knew he had a fight coming. A fight to let her let others take care of her for a change. She's done enough for now.  
Eventually sleep found Bellamy, only when Clarke's temperature returned to normal and he was able to cover her with the rest of the blankets.

 _COMPROMISE!_ He woke up with a jolt, a fantastic idea. Clarke had to be bed ridden, but she also needed to train others in the med bay. If she stayed in a bed during the day in the med bay, she could begin teaching Finn and Harper. They could begin taking over for her. If nothing dire happened, it would work, they'd learn and when they weren't treating someone, they'd all be reading the books. After that idea, he was able to fall into a more peaceful sleep, but he was aware of every tiny noise and movement Clarke made throughout the night.

"Bel." Clarke shook him awake.  
"What's wrong?" He shot up, suddenly alert.  
"I think I'm going to be sick." She struggled to say. Her face was pale again and it looked like her temperature had returned. At least she knew to wake him instead of flying out of the cabin at a hundred miles an hour.  
"I'll get you a bucket, just breathe for a few seconds okay?" He kissed her forehead as he flew out of their bed. Their was a bucket nearby that had water in it. He dipped a cloth inside before emptying and placing it in her lap. While she hurled into the metal bucket, he rung the cloth out before wiping it over her forehead, once again trying to bring down her temperature.  
"I wish I could talk to my mum. She'd know what to do." Clarke croaked when she finished. By the end she was simply dry heaving…there was nothing left in her stomach apart from her baby.  
"We think you have a blood pressure issue. Your blood pressure is too high so you have to stay in bed." Bellamy was ready for her to fight him on it but to his surprise, she didn't.  
"I don't know much about blood pressure during pregnancies. My mum didn't handle many pregnancy emergencies. I've seen her perform a C-section before but I wasn't around much when she was dealing with pregnant women. Most of the issues was the morning sickness."  
"There's information in the books. When you're feeling better I can bring you one but for now I really just want you to rest. Body and mind."  
"Can you bring me a book anyway? For when I'm awake and bored?" She asked, pulling the bucket back onto her lap.  
"I will when you're feeling better. For now, you'll have to make do with my company, and probably Octavia's. You gave her quite the scare last night, but you did throw up on her pretty good."  
"She can blame her niece or nephew on that, not me. I take no responsibility." Clarke laughed. It was good to know she still had a sense of humour.

Most of the day consisted of Clarke sleeping on and off, heaving into a bucket and trying to eat some berries, nuts and leaves that Lincoln found for her. By the time the sun rose, everyone knew she was pregnant. Bellamy stayed with her the entire time, popping the nuts and berries into her mouth, often taking a few for himself. When she slept, he was reading about pregnancies from one of the medical books Clarke had taken, he had never felt so thankful that she had wanted to raid the supplies from the mountain. Once or twice he did fall asleep with her though and he was napping when Octavia crept into their Cabin.  
"Bellamy." She whispered, trying not to wake Clarke.  
"What is it O?" He asked. His body had been refusing to fall into a deep enough sleep where the slightest sound or movement didn't wake him.  
"Raven and Monty need to see you. I can stay with Clarke." Silently she replaced her big brothers spot on the bed and Bellamy slipped out the door.

"What's up Raven?" He asked, trying not to sound annoyed.  
"We know the Exodus ship crashed, but we don't know who was on it. I've been thinking, it wasn't big enough for everyone from the Ark to come down on, so their must still be people on the Ark. I've been trying to repair a radio that'll reach them, thanks to Mount Weather, Monty and I have been able to do just that. Abby is alive and so is Kane and most of the Ark. Apparently there was a rebellion and the previous Chancellor gathered supporters, created a bomb to kill Jaha, it didn't work because he cut his speech short on Unity Day." Raven rambled.  
"Get to the point Raven."  
"We made contact with the Ark. Abby is asking for Clarke. We haven't told her anything though. We thought that might be your job, or hers." Monty did as Bellamy asked, he got to the point.  
"You are geniuses. I love you guys. I think talking to Abby would be best. We know she needs be rest but there might be something Abby can tell us." Bellamy smiled. Raven handed him the radio and he wasted no time. "Dr. Griffin. It's Bellamy Blake, can you hear me?"  
"Yes Bellamy. Where's Clarke, is she okay?" Abby's first priority was always Clarke. She'd been asking for Clarke since the radio communication began and to receive Bellamy instead worried her.  
"Sleeping. Abby, Clarke is pregnant. We think she has some sort of high blood pressure issue. It's bad. She's been vomiting and she fainted last night but didn't wake until early this morning. In the books we found, the best we can find is bed rest but I was just wondering, is there anything else we can do for her?"  
"There's certain medications that may improve her condition but even with those medications bed rest will still be essential, for at least a week, maybe two. Where did you get books from?"  
"Raven can fill you in later. We have access to medications, tell me what ones might help and I'll see if we have any."  
"Um, methyldopa, potentially some diuretics and beta blockers like labetalol. Avoid ACE inhibitors and Reserpine, they're harmful to the baby."  
"Okay, thank you. I'll let Raven fill you in. When Clarke is awake and feeling a bit better I'll get her to the radio station. I don't think she should be moved just yet though." Bellamy finished.  
"I completely agree." Abby finalised their conversation with those three words and Bellamy sped towards the med bay, ordering Finn and Harper to help him see if they could find one of the medications Abby had suggested.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey Princess, we found something that might help." Bellamy entered his cabin made from logs and the makeshift brick fireplace and chimney.  
"What's that?" Clarke croaked, straightening up.  
"It's a medication that's supposed to help your condition. It's only supposed to help though so you'll still be on bed rest."  
"Who figured this out? Was it in one of the books?" She asked, excited to think that her protégés might actually be better at the job than she originally thought.  
"Actually, Raven managed to get a radio working, one that reached the Ark. Your mum is still alive, so is most of the Ark." Bellamy smiled. He knew she had been grieving over the loss of her mother.  
"What about the ship we saw crash? Who was on that?"  
"Our previous Chancellor learned that Earth was survivable, and that there weren't enough seats for everybody. She led a rebellion and everyone who sided with her died." Bellamy explained, handing her a small tablet and some water.  
"Can I talk to my mum?" She asked after swallowing the tablet.  
"We did agree for you not to just yet, we didn't want you to leave the bed but I can't say no to you, not about this. I'll just carry you, that way you stay off your feet." Bellamy smiled that small half grin of his.  
Octavia pulled the blankets back and helped Bellamy by opening the doors for him.

"Hey Raven, is Abby still around?" Bellamy asked, walking into her work station with Clarke in his arms.  
"Yeah I think so. Here, have this chair." Raven stood up, giving Bellamy the wooden chair for Clarke. She picked up the black radio and began asking for Abby Griffin.  
"I'm here Raven. Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah, there's just someone here who wants to talk to you." Raven smiled, mostly to herself, before handing Clarke the radio.  
They'd spoken before now, when Raven had made a radio from a remote control truck from a hidden bunker. Clarke had needed her mums help when Finn was stabbed by the Grounder that took Octavia. It turned out, he only took Octavia to save her, he only stabbed Finn to defend himself and they now called him by Lincoln and he was one of the most trusted people in their little village. "Mum!" Clarke exclaimed.  
"Oh, Clarke. It's so good to hear your voice honey." Abby was relieved. When you're a mother and you're separated from your child, one in space and one on Earth, it was one of the greatest feelings to hear their voice.  
"Mum, I miss you." Clarke cried. Her pregnancy hormones were going crazy, she was saddened by smaller things but even without those hormones, she still might have cried hearing her mothers' voice after believing for months that she was dead.  
"I miss you too Clarke, but you're going to be alright. You're going to have a strong and healthy baby and you're going to be just fine. Has anyone else gotten pregnant?" Abby loved her daughter, but she struggled with meaningless chit chat, the 'how are you' and 'what have you been up to' and telling her how life was on the Ark wasn't something she wanted to get into. Besides, Abby thought she knew pretty well how Clarke was and what she'd been up to. Raven had filled her in.  
"No, I'm the only one."  
"So your device malfunctioned. It happens sometimes. Do you know if it was removed when you were in Mount Weather?" Abby asked.  
"Yes it was. They said children were too precious and leaving such a device is could affect the fetus." Clarke replied.  
"How do you feel? What have been your symptoms? Anything unusual?" Abby asked.  
"I've been getting bad headaches, sometimes my vision blurred, sharp pains under my ribs and shortness of breath."  
"Okay. It sounds like you could possibly have pre-eclampsia. Do you know if a blood pressure device was taken from the mountain when you raided their supplies?" Abby asked.  
"Um, I think there was one actually." Clarke replied before turning to the Bellamy. "Bel, in the med bay there should be a plastic thing that wraps around an arm and it should be attached to a small tube that has a pump type thing attached and it'll have small device attached. I need you to find it." Clarke directed.  
"Okay. I'll get Finn and Harper to help me."

It took them ages, Clarke's description wasn't very helpful and they didn't know what system she had going on in the med bay. They eventually found what we were after though. For some reason Bellamy was looking for something a lot bigger. This thing was grey and white and probably half the size that he'd imagined.

"We found it." Bellamy declared, holding the device up above his head proudly.  
"It took you long enough." Clarke snapped.  
"Sorry Princess, we had no clue what we were supposed to be looking for."  
"I told you what you were looking for."  
"We aren't as experienced as you are, your description could have meant anything in my head. You're lucky I brought back what you wanted and not a deer or something." Bellamy joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Mum, we found it." Clarke radioed to Abby.  
"Okay, can you see how to use it?"  
"I think so. Hang on." She slid the plastic sleeve over her arm. "Bellamy, can you just wrap that around until it's tight enough? It'll just velcro to the outside." Clarke looked at Bellamy. "Or is that too hard?" She scrutinised.  
"I think I can manage."  
"It's one hundred and forty-six over ninety." Clarke told her mother in a bland voice. She was realising there was still a lot for her to learn.  
"Okay, that's bad. Bed rest, keep taking your medication and check your blood pressure every four hours. We want it to go down. Bellamy, I want you to get her back to bed. Keep her hydrated."

"Do you want anything to read?" Bellamy asked once they were back in the cabin.  
"No thanks. My head really does hurt, I might just try to get some sleep." Clarke paused. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."  
"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to. You just rest, get yourself better and keep our little baby kicking. Can I get you anything?"  
"Actually, you can get me you. Will you lay with me?" Clarke felt silly for asking but she really didn't want him to leave her alone.  
"Let me get us some dinner and water first. You need to eat." And with that Bellamy left to get their dinner.

Three days later, Bellamy and Clarke were arguing about her being out of bed, and not just out of bed, but working and helping others with their jobs.  
"Bel, I appreciate the concern, but I honestly think that maybe there was some confusion with the diagnosis. I think my symptoms mimicked that of pre-eclampsia. The only thing wrong with me now, is this argument. I'm sore from always sitting or laying down. I need to be up, I need to be moving…your baby needs me up and moving." She bit the inside of her lower lip, hoping the baby thing would soften him up and he'd ease off.  
"Clarke, I don't agree. I can't let you put yourself and our _child_ at risk." Bellamy nearly yelled. He was pointing at the ground, which he only ever did when he was serious and usually pissed.  
"Bellamy, I promise I won't overdo it, and I've been monitoring my blood pressure and it's normal. I think Lincoln had it right the first time. I'd been overdoing it to the point where my body couldn't cope any longer. I ignored the signs it was sending me, telling me to slow down but…" She trailed off, fighting tears in her eyes.  
"But what?" Bellamy asked, still mad but sounding softer.  
"But I don't know how! All I have done since we got here was go, go and go. It was mission after mission, emergency after emergency, hunt after hunt. Now my body is telling me to back off and I know I need to but I have no idea how to. I feel useless." She succumbed to her tears, a sob building in her chest.  
"Oh, Princess, you are anything but useless. If it wasn't for you, so many lives would have been lost. We wouldn't have survived the Grounder attack, we wouldn't have established rules and a society. I wanted everyone to do whatever the hell they wanted and it was _you_ who convinced me that we needed those things. You convinced me to stick around, to talk to Jaha about shooting him. We don't work without each other. There's no me without you and the whole time you were gone, every time I had to make a decision, I asked myself 'what would Clarke do?' and that's how we got to where we are now." By this point Clarke had fallen to ground, heaving her sobs. Bellamy pulled her into his lap and rocked her, stroking her hair in an attempt to settle her down. "I trust you. If you say you're okay, I'll agree with you but I will be checking up on you through the day, every day and if I think you've had enough, you need to trust me." Bellamy kissed the top of her forehead and they stayed like that until she'd calmed down. People had stopped to check on them and the glances didn't stop until Clarke had settled down and Bellamy got her off the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Bellamy Point of View**

Five months down. Four to go. Clarke was sporting a baby bump that I couldn't help but love. Her blood pressure had remained under control and our compromise had worked for the past two weeks. I'd given Harper a radio so she could signal me if Clarke was going downhill, of course, Clarke wasn't aware of that and hopefully, it would stay that way. I'd been working on a surprise for the past two weeks with many others. It was a team effort but it was something that we'd both need at some stage.  
Monty had assembled a group of farmers, they were using crop from Mount Weather to create our own produce, it'd take some time for anything to come of it but in the long run, the hard work would be worth it. Until then, Lincoln had been making dinner for everyone at night, it had mostly been soup which I thought would be bland but whatever he was putting in them…well, it was incredible. At the moment, Lincoln was apart of everything, he was a hunter, chef, builder…he was a jack-of-all-trades.

Tonight's dinner was much the same as every other night lately, some soup or stew…they were too similar for me to tell apart.  
"How's she doing in there?" I asked that night in bed, my fingers were running circles around her bare belly.  
"We don't know if it is going to be a she." Clarke stated, rolling her eyes at my terminology.  
"So, I'll vary between he and she, I don't like referring to our baby as 'it'. I feel like I'm talking about a something not human and our baby deserves better than that." I smiled, resting my hand on the beak of her stomach.  
"Okay, fair enough." She smiled up at me, and it wasn't a normal smile. There was a hidden meaning behind it…something I couldn't place my finger on.  
Suddenly, her lips were on mine and we were kissing for the first time since she'd returned, I mean, we were _really_ kissing. We'd kissed before now but not like this. This kind of kiss lead to other things…like the conception of our child.  
"Clarke." I whispered, pulling away. She had no idea how much I wanted her but…was sex and pregnancy even safe?  
"Bellamy, please. I want you. No, I need you." She whispered, her tone sounding oh so seductive. "It's safe. Trust me, it's safe. It's normal as well. You've let me succumb to the rest of my hormonal tendencies, why not this one?" She pouted, resting her head between my neck and shoulder.  
I couldn't reply, all I could do was react. I took her face in my hands and kissed her gently. If we were going to do this, I wasn't going to just have sex with her, I was going to make love to her.  
Slowly, but purposefully, I removed her clothes and covered every inch of her body with kisses. She was gorgeous and I was the luckiest man in the universe. I thought of being the luckiest man on Earth, but then I thought about all the people on the Ark still in space and I was luckier than anyone there as well.  
"I love you." I whispered, staring into Clarke's eyes before continuing. I didn't wait for a response before allowing our nether-regions to join together.

"Thank you." Clarke kissed my cheek when we were finished. We were laying on our bed, wrapped in a blanket. The fire was burning bright, providing us with too much warmth.  
"If that's what I have to do to keep you happy, to keep your hormones happy, I will happily oblige." I laughed. She had thanked me in a way that was like what I had just done was a chore.  
"It didn't freak you out too much? Seeing my belly and knowing what's in there?"  
"It did at first, I didn't want to be going near our child in that way but I realised it was stupid of me to think like that. I mean, the baby is much higher up than I or anything I produce, can reach…right?"  
"Exactly, and by the way, _we_ love you too." Clarke smiled up at me. She was referring to when I told her I loved her right before things heated up too much. My hand was resting on her stomach, cupping it when I felt a kick. "Did you feel that?" Clarke exclaimed loudly, not wanting to move.I couldn't bring myself to reply, my smile was too large and too powerful, there was no reducing it enough to get words through. Instead, I rubbed her belly where the kick had come from and I rubbed the rest of it. There was another one, but lower. They were small but they were easy to feel.  
"How does it feel for you?" I asked her, for me it felt like someone was gently tapping my hand.  
"It's unexplainable. Incredible though."

That's how things went for the next two months. Every night, sometimes twice, and nearly every morning. She still vomited from time to time, but for the majority of the two months that had passed, everything had been working well.  
Anya had stayed true to her word, there was no threat from the Grounders since Clarke freed them all from Mount Weather. In fact, they had officially named us 'Skaikru, the thirteenth clan', which for us, was great. Our only true threat was the Reapers…and maybe the Ark.  
Raven had been working with Sin Claire about landing the entire Ark down here, they were running out of air. It was possible to land the Ark, but on the trip down, every station would break apart to its original form and there was no guarantee which station would survive...if any. They only knew that if they didn't try, they were going to die anyway so they may as well die trying to live. But that was their project to work on. I, on the other hand, had just finished it mine, with the help of the construction crew.  
Octavia was helping me make the final touches. "She's going to love it, big brother." O calmed, I assumed she could feel the tension rolling off my shoulders. I had been stressing about Clarke not liking it since the reality of it set in.

"Bellamy, can you hear me?" Harpers' voice sounded through my radio. Octavia and I both froze.  
"Yeah, is everything okay?" I was worried, Harper only radioed when Clarke was looking for me and usually she started with 'Bellamy, Clarke is looking for you' but this was different. O could hear it in her voice too. I knew there's been an incident with the hunting party but there was nothing I could do to help. I wasn't a medic.  
"Clarke isn't looking too good. She's pale, she said her back is hurting but she's at the desk reading up on labour stuff. It might be nothing but I just thought you should know."  
"Thanks for telling me, I'll be right up."  
"I'm coming with you." Octavia demanded.  
"O, I need you to finish setting this up. It might be suspicious if you tag along, it's not if it's just me. I make regular check-ups on her. We can't risk her finding out I convinced Harper to keep me informed. She'll feel betrayed." I reasoned.  
"Okay. I'll finish up here. You go and make sure she's okay but keep me informed."

I was walking to the med bay, faster than average but not fast enough to draw attention. Clarke didn't know this, but I read everything I could about pregnancy after what happened the day she told me. I wanted to know about blood pressure and labour and what I should expect. The only way for me to learn what I should expect from her is by reading what she should expect. I remembered bits and pieces about my mother's pregnancy with Octavia and I remembered helping deliver her, but I wanted to know as much information as possible. Clarke wasn't my mother, she was my partner and she was the mother of _my_ child and she deserved the best…they both did. Backaches were a sign of labour and even though she was only seven months, premature babies weren't uncommon and we had no idea how to the Earth atmosphere would affect the pregnancy.  
"Clarke?" I called, announcing my presence as I entered the medical office.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She was surprised to see me which surprised me. I checked up on her at random times but on a regular basis so my showing up shouldn't have been surprising. Harper wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't looking too good. "Oh, right. Regular checkups." The look I shot her obviously answered her own question. "Well, I'm sitting and resting. Do I pass your test?" I stayed quiet as I looked around. Miller, Murphey and Finn were all asleep and covered in bandages.  
I knew that it had been a rough day for medical, but I had no idea that the hunting party were hurt so much. It was winter and there weren't many animals still around, but we were never going to refuse extra meat. There'd been a lot of people getting hurt today, slipping on ice, cutting themselves and burning themselves on fires. There was a sickness going around, a flu of some sorts. It was winter and Lincoln had assured us that it was fairly common in winter.  
"No. You don't. You're pale. You don't look well." I kneeled down in front of her, scanning her eyes. "You're in pain. What's wrong?" I knew this woman, I knew her better than I knew myself.  
"I think I've been having Braxton Hicks." She confessed, knowing that trying to play something off as nothing was a violation of our compromise.  
"False labour pains. That means you aren't too far from giving birth. He could come any day now." I was worried, seven months was too early. I took her belly in my hands and rested my forehead against it. "Listen to me, we are so excited to meet you, we can't wait for you to come out but it's too early yet. You need to stay in there for a little while longer." I whispered to our unborn child. One of the books mentioned that they could hear through the womb, they could hear the voices of their parents and everything. I glanced up to see a shiny-eyed Clarke staring at me.  
"You are going to make the best father." She cried.  
"I'm going to do the best I can. Come on, let's get you to bed. This will be the perfect time to show you the surprise I've been working on for you. It's finally finished." I smiled.  
"I wondered why I could never find you unless you wanted to be found. I swear you've had the whole village on the lookout; alerting you when I was looking for you." She joked and I pulled her up. "Ahh!" She grunted out in pain.  
"What's wrong?" For some reason, one of my hands went out to the bottom of her stomach, trying to support it.  
"It feels like my stomach drops when I change from sitting to standing and it hurts. That one a bit more than usual." She rubbed her belly and took a few calming breaths.  
"Come on, I want you in bed now more than ever." I urged.

"Bellamy…this is amazing…" Clarke was lost for words.  
"It wasn't just me. We have the entire construction crew and Octavia to thank." Since I'd learned about the pregnancy, we had come together to build a bigger cabin, but this was more of a home. It had three bedrooms and a lounge room. Some of the Guard had made a trip to Mount Weather to pick up some furniture things, like a couch and a bookshelf with more books. Books for Clarke and the baby. Art supplies for her and an art station in the spare room. Rugs and bowls. We had the best set up in the entire village. I was eager for everyone to have something similar, but for now, they said this was their gift to us. "This is our gift from everyone…but this one here is from Jasper." I showed her the rocking chair that he had nearly made. There was an old one that had been falling apart at Mount Weather, he salvaged the pieces and put it back together, adding his own flare to it.  
"Who knew Jasper was so good with his hands?" Clarke was shocked, but she sat in the chair and rocked back and forth slowly. "It's comfortable…soothing." She sighed, leaning back and closing her eyes. "Ouch." Her eyes shot open and she cupped her stomach.  
"What?" I asked, rushing to her side. This had become a regular habit. Most of the 'ouches' were from kicks but I could never keep myself calm enough to just ask. I always rushed to her, for fear that the one time I didn't, something would be wrong. She replied by placing my hands over her stomach, which had grown bigger than both of my hands.  
"Wow, she's really kicking today." I laughed. There was nothing I loved more than feeling our child kick through her mother…or his mother.  
"It's kicks are higher up than usual though." Clarke noticed, wincing in pain.  
"His or hers." I corrected. I still hated referring to our baby as 'it'. "She's probably just beginning to get ready, beginning to move into position. I'm sure she's running out of room in there. I do want you in bed though." I pulled her off the chair slowly and the drop happened again, harder this time.  
Clarke doubled over, breathing sharply. "I think it's a contraction." She said through gritted teeth, squeezing my hand. "A false one though." She breathed as she straightened up.

 **Review please guys! Anything would be greatly appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
 **Bellamy Point Of View**

"Bellamy." Clarke grumbled. It was the middle of the night or very early morning.  
"What's wrong Princess?" I asked, her restlessness had prevented me from falling into a proper sleep.  
"I can't get comfortable." She complained. The poor girl was exhausted, my little champion was wreaking havoc in the womb which was great, it meant he was strong and healthy but he wasn't letting my girl get any rest.  
"Lay on your left side, I'll rub your back for you." I suggested. The books said the left side was most comfortable and I'd gotten into the habit of running my fingers along her back gently, soothing her into a sleep.  
"I've tried laying on my side, it's just as uncomfortable as everything else." She argued, frustrated.  
"Do you want to go for a walk? Maybe you need a good stretch?" I offered. Right before my mother went into labour she was restless, extremely restless. Walking around our room helped her a lot, but it mainly just helped her fall into labour. I wasn't sure if Clarke knew that what she was going through meant she could be getting ready for labour but I didn't tell her, just in case it freaked her out.  
My little guy had left his mum alone for two weeks since I told him he wasn't ready to come out yet, but I had a feeling he might be trying to start that conversation up again…and I had a feeling that if he did, he was going to win. Or she.  
"Yeah, that might be what I need. A stretch."

And so that's exactly what we did. I wrapped Clarke up nice and warm before letting her go outside. The fresh air was going to help her, at least, I hoped it would.  
We walked for nearly an hour when I finally noticed her eyes were beginning to get heavy. I steered her back towards the house and stripped her winter clothes off. "You okay Princess?"  
"Yeah, I feel better." She mumbled, already half asleep.  
I climbed in next to her and pulled the blankets up, ensuring she wouldn't get hold. I ran my fingers along her spine until I fell asleep.

"Is Clarke up yet?" Raven asked me the next morning. I'd risen early, feeling too restless to lay in bed any longer. I didn't sleep much, I think my anxiety about the upcoming birth was beginning to get to me.  
"No, she had a rough night so I'd prefer it if she could stay in bed as long as possible."  
"Well when she wakes up, let her know that the Ark will be landing next week. We don't know how it's going to go, so she might want to talk to her mum as much as she can before it happens." Raven informed.  
"Okay, I'll let her know. Have I ever told you that you're brilliant?" I asked, smiling at her.  
"No, only that I'm a genius, but hey, you can keep the compliments coming." She joked back. "You know, the whole thing with Clarke and you guys having a kid has really softened you up." She said, and even though she probably meant it as a good thing, I didn't like it. "Just because you've softened up, doesn't mean anyone respects you any less and it doesn't mean your influence is any less. You're still our leader and we are all going to continue following you. You don't have to be hard as nails all the time." Raven continued. She must have noticed my change in mood.  
"Thanks." It was a sincere thank you, even if it didn't sound like it. Raven's approval meant a lot and her assurance meant even more. People looked up to Raven because she was so smart…that and probably because she was also gorgeous. She was also fierce and intimidating.

"Hey, I think that's the first morning you've left me in bed alone." Clarke said as she wrapped her arms around me. I was standing against the doorframe of the med bay. I had been talking to Harper and Finn about taking over all duties. Clarke was too close to delivering our baby and I didn't want her going into labour whilst working on a patient.  
"Sorry Princess, I couldn't sleep." I replied, trying to sound light but most likely failing.  
"Is everything okay?" She asked. I could feel her eyes on me, scanning me but for some reason, I refused to meet them with my own.  
"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep." I replied, sounding a lot more at ease than the first time.  
"Clarke, how are you feeling?" Harper asked, ushering her inside. I'd never felt so much relief that someone had taken Clarke away from me. I wasn't sure why I was feeling the way I was, but I needed to find a way to get it under control. Octavia's birth was a secret one and she turned out better than all of us.  
"Hey, Bellamy, I couldn't help but notice you're not your usual self. Is everything okay?" Finn asked.  
"I'm fine Spacewalker." I rolled my eyes at him, brushing some of my curled hair away from my face. It had grown too long in the recent months and bugged me. I wondered if the baby would have my black hair or Clarke's blonde hair…who's eyes would he or she get? I felt bad for the continuous use of the nickname 'Spacewalker' but it didn't hold the negativity it once used to. Just like the name Princess.  
"I know I'm not your favourite person, I never have been but if you need to get anything off your chest or gain some perspective, I'm here." He offered. His shoulder length black hair blew in the wind. I was still standing in the doorway, holding the cabin door open. I had to give him credit where credit was due, he was very mutual and usually very insightful. He saw things in a different light, he was the first to try and initiate peace with the Grounders. He was a natural tracker.  
"Actually, walk with me?" I offered a small smile, hoping it was showing him I was offering some sort of truce. Little did he know that the main reason I didn't like him was because he was the first to sleep with Clarke.  
We walked through the snowy village, passed cabins and small fires that buckets of water sat around. We were trying to keep all the fresh water from freezing. Work had slowed down, it was simply too cold to do most of the things jobs that usually got down. The construction crew were still building, just at a slower rate. The Guard were still at their rotating posts, keeping an eye out for Reapers. I didn't feel the cold air.  
"What can I help you with?" Finn asked after too many minutes of silence.  
"Clarke is going to go into labour any day now. She's so close but she's barely seven and a half months along. It's too early and…and..." I trailed off, I had no idea how to finish my sentence and keep my tears at bay.  
"You have no idea how the baby is doing. If it'll survive the birth, if Clarke will survive. You're worried how you and her will handle the situation when it eventually happens." Finn guessed and he was right on the money. I paused by the main fire that people gathered around. It had been burning since Autumn, once in a while we let it die out so we could clear the charcoal, same went for the cooking fire and now it applied to the water fires. People seemed to prefer to drink warmer water now that the temperature was freezing anyway.  
"What if I'm no help? What if I'm a bad father? What if the kid doesn't like me when it gets older? What if Clarke realises she doesn't want me anymore and we have a split family?" I couldn't stop the tears no matter how hard I tried. I could feel my eyes stinging and I quickly wiped away the tear that had escaped. It felt too warm against my skin.  
"What are you talking about Bellamy?" Octavia yelled in a whispered tone. I hadn't even noticed her presence. Her long black hair was styled nearly into dreadlocks, braids weaved down the side of her head, keeping her hair from her face.  
"O, this is none of your concern." I tried to shut her out, to make her walk away.  
"No, this is my concern. My big brother is beginning to freak out over his child being born when he has no reason to be. You helped mum deliver me so you have experience with child birth. You're more of a father than a big brother so I have no doubt whatsoever that you'll be the best dad around. You'll be a dad, it'll be programmed into it's brain to love you unconditionally. That's how children are, that's how we are born and Clarke loves you more than anything. I've watched you two from the very beginning, hate turned to a mutual understanding. A mutual understanding turned into a friendship and I don't know when that friendship turned into more, I don't even think the two of you know, but it did. You two have had a silent relationship for a very long time. You're the heart and she's the head. You need each other and your child is going to grow up in the happiest, healthiest home with the most supportive family. You knock any negative thoughts you have right out of your head because they have no place there." O had tears dripping from her long lashes. "I think I've turned out pretty damn good, and you raised me from under the floor. Imagine what you can do when you don't have to hide the kid." She softened. The tears slid down her clean face in a steady rhythm.  
"O…" I trailed off. I didn't even bother to wipe my own tears away, I just pulled her into my arms and clutched at her coat. Grabbing fistfuls of fur to hold onto.  
"Looks like you don't need me after all. You got this Bellamy." Finn patted my shoulder before heading off back to the med bay.  
"O, I don't know what to tell you…thank you." It was comforting to hear every word she said. It helped put my worries, my fears, at ease and even though they were still there, they weren't as dominant as before. "I need to tell Clarke that the Ark will be here next week. I completely spaced when I saw her." I let go of my little sister after what felt like forever. She let me hold her until I was ready and I needed that…I really did.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Bellamy!" Clarke called from across the dining fire. They all ate dinner around a blazing fire instead of a table.  
"What's wrong Clarke?" Octavia and Raven asked simultaneously.  
"I need Bellamy. I need Bellamy right now." Clarke ordered, she'd dropped her deep green metal bowl wand was holding her stomach.  
"I'll go find him." Raven offered, leaving Octavia with Clarke.  
"Are you…you know?" Octavia asked, trying to keep herself calm.  
"Yes, she is." Lincoln answered for Clarke. He had approached them and seemed to know instantly.  
"How do you know?" O asked accusingly.  
"Her water broke. Either that or she's peed her pants, as you would say and I highly doubt that. I'll get her to the med bay, you find your brother." Lincoln ordered gently. Octavia followed his instructions and sped off after Raven.  
"Let's get you to the med bay." He cooed to Clarke, holding onto her as they slowly made their way over. She had to pause three times with contractions. "It appears as though you may have been in labour for a while, either that or it's going to be a very quick process for you." Lincoln observed.

 **Bellamy Point Of View**

"Bellamy!" My name echoed through the night air. "Bellamy!" A dark-haired and naturally tanned skinned Raven called out.  
"What is it?" I called back, running to close the distance between us.  
"Clarke needs you. I think it's time." Raven breathed, a huge smile spread across her face.  
"Bel, you gotta get to the med bay." Octavia shouted, joined the duo. "Lincoln has taken her to the med bay." O was excited too but I was frozen. I was frozen in place, holding onto my bowl of stew, my eyes stuck staring at nothing. I noticed Raven taking the bowl from my hands. " _Bellamy_!" Octavia shouted, snapping me out of my daze. "Let's go. It's time to meet your baby." She softened, pulling me along as she ran towards the med bay.

We walked into a screaming Clarke. Lincoln was holding her hand and Harper had set her up the way a few pictures had demonstrated in some of the books.  
"Hey, Princess. You ready for this?" I asked, taking over for Lincoln.  
"I'm ready to meet the little guy but I actually want you down there. You helped deliver Octavia, I want you down there to catch him, Bellamy." She pleaded. She had a feeling our baby was going to be a boy, I had a feeling it was going to be a girl.

The med bay was freezing, the fire was barely lit and I didn't want a baby being born into that kind of temperature. "Lincoln." I called, but it appeared as though he was already on the fire situation. He was entering the cabin with wood when I called for him. "Never mind." I said, turning back to Clarke. Another contraction had hit her and she was doing her best not to scream. I knew her cervix had to dilate ten centimetres before she could push the baby out, but I had no idea how I was meant to tell when she was ready.

It had been nearly two hours, the cabin had grown to be toasty warm but Clarke was exhausted. "I feel the need to push." She grunted, leaning on her elbows. I checked between her legs and it appeared as though she may have dilated enough. I prayed that she had otherwise there would be tearing and that would be bad.  
"Okay Princess, when the next contraction hits, I want you to push." I instructed. "Harper, I need more light over here." I called. She'd been standing around, warming water by the fire with blankets. It didn't take her long to provide me with another lantern.  
My eyes were fixated on Clarke's nether region when she screamed and tensed, obviously pushing. This continued for the next half an hour until I finally saw something. "I see her." I called, encouraging Clarke to keep pushing. "Her head is out." I smiled and spoke quietly. My hands were between Clarke, holding our baby's head until her shoulders slid out. I used my forearms to support her head so I could gently pull the rest of her out. As I did, I learned very quickly that a mother knew best. "It's a boy." I cried, tearing melting my face. Harper rushed over with the water, cloths and blanket. We worked together to clean him up before I tied off and cut the umbilical cord. Clarke was waiting impatiently, but I worked as quickly as I could before placing him on her chest.  
"It's a he?" O asked, quietly entering the Cabin. She had been waiting outside with Lincoln, not wanting to intrude.  
"Yeah, you have a nephew O." I smiled, wrapping my arms around her.  
"Bellamy, what's happening?" Clarke asked, sounding worried. I glanced over to see that there was nothing happening with our baby, he was breathing gently against her so I checked between her legs. "I think the placenta is coming out. Hold on." I gently took our baby boy from her arms to hand him to his aunt. "Keep him warm." I instructed Octavia before going back to my spot at the bottom of the med bed. "You'll have to push some more but it shouldn't hurt much. It should just be uncomfortable." I informed Clarke. I was positive that she already knew all this, she read the same things I did but it was possible for her to forget all that information when she was going through it. The birth of our baby was amazing in a weirdly gross kind of way, the birth of the placenta was just gross. I could skin an animal without so much as batting an eye, but this, this made my stomach knot and my breathing hitch. "Hang on a minute." I'd never seen a placenta come out before, but what I was seeing looking more like the birth of our baby boy than what a placenta was supposed to look like.  
"Bellamy. It hurts! What's going on?" Clarke screaming, I could see her body tensing, she was resisting the urge to push.  
"Clarke, don't stop pushing." I ordered. I couldn't form the words to tell her what I saw. That was all I could manage.  
"Bel, I can't." She cried. I looked up and saw the tears falling from her face.  
"Oh, give him to Lincoln or Harper. I need you to be up there with Clarke. Keep her pushing." I ordered. Her and Lincoln hadn't gone back outside. They sat together around the fire, not wanting the baby to get cold.  
Octavia flicked her hair from around her shoulders before carefully handing him to Lincoln to hold. It was a strange sight, the big bad Grounder with a tiny baby in his arms. Not just the sight of it, but the look in his eyes…the big bad Grounder had a heart after not, and not just a soft spot for my sister.

I could hear Octavia encouraging Clarke to push but my main priority was what was happening in front of me. There was another head. My mind was working on overdrive. "Harper, get the blankets and water ready." I ordered, not even glancing at her. The second baby was crowning, it's decent was happening a lot slower and Clarke's pushes were becoming weaker. "Princess, I need one more really big push, okay?" I rubbed her calves encouragingly before moving back to my previous position. It worked, the baby was out enough that I could assist by pulling it out. "It looks like a father knows best too, Princess. We have a daughter as well." I cried. It was precious when my son was born, but now I had a daughter too.

It was the same as before. Harper and I rushed to clean her up and cut the cord so I could get her to her mother. "Bel, we have two." She breathed, obviously exhausted. "Why isn't she crying?" She asked. I hadn't realised that our baby girl didn't cry like her brother did. Clarke sat up, wincing in pain as she did so. She rubbed the back of our baby quickly, roughly, patting it here and there. After a few seconds that felt like literally forever, a small cry began. Everyone in the room let their breath go, I hadn't even realised I was holding mine. "That's better." Clarke said and leaned back against the bed.  
"Okay, so I'm the first aunt to the first Sky baby born on Earth and the first aunt to the first set of twins born in over a century." Octavia reeled. All I could think was that now wasn't the time. Clarke groaned.  
"Okay O. Take her and enjoy your responsibility as an aunt while we get the placenta out." I kissed the top of her head and helped Clarke hand our daughter over.

"What are their names?" Octavia whispered. Clarke was resting and we were trying to be careful not to wake her.  
"Um…" I wanted to answer her but I had no idea. We hadn't picked out any names. We thought that when we saw them we'd know, that it would just come to us…but it didn't.  
"You haven't named them yet?" O exclaimed, too loudly.  
"Bellamy and Aurora." Clarke croaked, sitting up.  
"What?" I asked, rushing to her side. Octavia was holding our son, and I our daughter.  
"I want to name him Bellamy after his father who is a fierce leader and warrior…who is a legend. I want to name our daughter after her father's mother, Aurora. Without her, there'd be no Bellamy, without Bellamy we'd probably all be dead." Clarke said, reaching out for one of her babies.  
"We can't name him Bellamy. He'd be Bellamy Junior. He'd be BJ, Clarke." I was lost for words but one thing I didn't want was our son named after me, his nickname would remind everyone of oral sex. BJ. "I want to name him Jake, after the father who conceived the woman who helped me lead and keep everyone alive." I argued softly.  
"That's actually really nice. I think my dad would like that." Clarke smiled, kissing our daughters head. "So we have Jake and Aurora." She laughed. "It's nearly like we have our parents back with us."  
"I think that they would be so proud of what we've accomplished. I remember when I thought my mother would be ashamed of the man I'd become and it was you who showed me that she'd be proud…and I am so proud of you Princess."  
"We're going to need another crib." She frowned as Aurora began to fuss.  
"Lincoln is already on it." O chimed in. She was good at being quiet and forgotten about, letting others have their moment, something she learned by living under the floors. Jake had begun to fuss as well, she was standing up and rocking him ever so gently.  
 _They're hungry,_ I thought. It would have been hard work coming into the world, they deserved to eat. "Bel, can you help me?" Clarke blushed, she was trying to position Aurora under her shirt so she could feed her but it turned out to be a larger struggle than she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Ark had landed, a part of it anyway. Kane, Abby, Miller's dad and more of guard were on that part of the Ark. There were also a few from the farming station, which was good because the people we had didn't have any experience. They were trying the best they could but with more knowledge they would thrive.  
Abby absolutely loved the twins, along with everyone else. Babies held that power over people though, they had the power to make even the coldest of hearts melt. Clarke and Bellamy saw even less of their children with the growth of population in their village but not everyone who landed made it to there.  
Roan from the Ice Nation had paid a visit, alerting the leaders of an issue he had encountered with their people. Damn Ark. Not everyone had agreed with the treaty Bellamy and Clarke had made with the Grounders, they believed that they had the right to the land and that they should wipe the Grounders out, or at least rule over them all. It was that kind of thinking that ended the world though.  
One of the stations from the Ark had landed in the Ice Nation territory, the worst place to land. According to Roan, he had tried giving them directions to where they were supposed to be, but they attacked, killing most of his soldiers before running off into the trees. Roan had convinced the rest of his soldiers that had ridden with him to let them go for now, give them the benefit of the doubt. They were probably just afraid and they didn't handle the situation very well, however, he warned Bellamy and Clarke that if anyone from the Ice Nation had an encounter with their people, they were supposed to be treated as hostile and would probably be killed on sight.  
Trying to save the people who probably didn't deserve it, Clarke and Bellamy organised a small group of people to begin looking for them. The group consisted of Clarke—with Jake in his baby carrier against her chest—leading the group with Miller and Finn, Abby and Kane in the middle and Bellamy—with Aurora in her baby carrier against his chest—flanking with Monroe and Millers' dad. They had been heading towards where Roan had said they last saw the small group of survivors, Bellamy hoped that Finn would be able to track them from there on out when a herd of Reapers attacked.  
"Stop." Clarke whispered, noticing movement in the surrounding trees. The group stopped, Bellamy was already heading towards Clarke, his instincts to protect her and Jake took over when he was knocked to the ground by a Reaper. "Run!" He heard Clarke yell at everyone.  
Bellamy pushed the wreaking Reaper off of him, skidding to his feet and running at away. He'd dropped his gun and didn't want to waste time searching for it to defend himself and his daughter. Running was the safest option in that moment. Besides, there were too many Reapers to defend off with a single hand-gun.

 **Bellamy Point Of View**

I knew the area well enough to know where the closest shelter was. It was an old car, mostly buried under the earth but a door still opened and the outside blended in with the ground well enough that it wasn't an obvious hiding spot, especially if the Reapers were looking for him.  
Whatever serum the Mountain Men injected into them seemed to have dulled their wits, making them less than smart.  
Aurora was scared, she was crying and it was hard to soothe her in the confined space. Luckily for me, Clarke had filled my backpack with cloth nappies and a few bottles that had breast milk inside for Aurora. The bottle calmed her, and she fell asleep while drinking.  
The inside of the car smelled damp, the grey interior dirty and because the car was on it's side, it was impossible to find a comfortable position, for me at least. Aurora was happy sleeping against my chest.  
We'd been holed up in the car for hours, whenever I peaked to see if it was safe to flee, there was always Reapers in close proximity and I wasn't willing to take on more than one while he had his daughter with me.  
There were two Reapers practically standing on top of us when Rory began fussing—Rory was the nickname I had given her—and if she fussed any louder, the Reapers would hear. "Shhh." I hushed. ' _Your sister, your responsibility'_ my mother had said to me when Octavia was born. It was my job to keep her quiet so no one heard her and found out. My daughter, my responsibility. It was once again my job to keep an infant quiet, but this time, sticking my finger in her mouth to suck on was not helpful. "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…" I sung quietly in an attempt to soothe my gorgeous baby girl. It seemed to have been working so my only option was to keep going. "Don't you dare look out your window, Darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on… Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone… Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…" I sung until Rory's soft little snore filled the silence.

I had no idea if Clarke and Jake were okay and it was killing me, not knowing. There was nothing I could to find out, sitting in that beat up old truck surrounded by Reapers. All I could do was focus on the child of mine that I had the ability to protect and knowing that at least Rory was okay somewhat helped. Clarke was strong, she'd never needed my protection before now and I just had to trust that she had found refuge somewhere.  
Eventually, the soft snore of my darling daughter lulled me into a light sleep.

 **Clarke Point Of View**

The cave was cold and wet, we couldn't light a fire because we feared it would draw attention to our location…although the screaming baby I help was doing a bang up job of that on his own. Only Miller and Kane made it to the cave with me and we were an odd group…okay we were only odd because of Kane.  
Jake just wouldn't stop screaming, no matter what I tried doing. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, he wouldn't suck on my pinky—it was a trick Bellamy had taught me, something he used to do with Octavia to keep her quiet so she'd stay hidden. Nothing I, or anyone else for that matter, did settled him. I had a feeling that Jake was feeling lost without his sister, they were never far apart and I didn't know if there was some strange twin sense thing they had going on.

Eventually, after everyone had a headache that wasn't leaving us anytime soon, Jake fell asleep. My poor baby had screamed until he could scream no more, he'd made himself sick…at least he was sick over Miller and not me for a change. "You have no idea how hard I'm trying not to think about what's all over me." Miller whispered. "But the smell is making that impossible."  
"I'm sorry Miller." I felt guilty, I found it hilarious at first but now I felt guilty.  
"I don't understand, it's only baby spew. At least he hasn't thrown up meat or anything on you." Kane replied, completely oblivious as to why Miller was so grossed out.  
"I'd prefer meat over Clarke's boob milk." Miller grumbled.  
"Oh… _Oh_." Kane clued on. "Okay, yeah I see your point." Kane was as disgusted as Miller now. Great.  
"You're lucky I love the little guy." I could hear the smile in Miller's voice. Bellamy chosen Miller to be the twins' Godfather, and I had wanted to choose Raven but even though Raven loved the twins, when it came to something other than cuddles, she got too freaked out so I chose O. Who could possibly make a better Godmother than the aunt?  
"He loves you too Miller. I'm worried though, it's freezing in this cave and I don't think he's warm enough." I had him under every layer of clothing I had, but I was still shivering. He was smaller, he felt the cold easier and my poor boy, I swear if I could see him in better light, he would look too white, too blue for my liking.  
"Kane, get on the other side of Clarke. We need to be close to her, share our body warmth with her to keep Jake warm." Miller instructed, he sounded a bit too much like Bellamy.

When sleep eventually found me, I dreamed of my little home in my little village with my little family, but when I woke, I was reminded that I had no idea what was going on. I didn't know if my baby girl and my partner were okay…my partner…that didn't sound right. I wanted to say husband but he wasn't…which saddened me? Maybe it was just post baby hormones? That's what I was going to say anyway. Miller had completed cuddled up to me throughout our sleep, his arms wrapped around me, pulling my body closer to his. Jake had slid into the small part where my body met his, so he was warmed by us both. It took me a moment to realise that either Miller had set this up after I'd fallen asleep because his spew covered jacked had been removed and placed over Jake as a blanket.  
I casually moved away, waking him up. "We should be okay to head back to camp now." I said, not daring to pull Jake out of my shirt in fear of him waking up. My babies were good at sleeping, at least, they were when someone was holding them.  
"Let's get going." Miller pulled his jacket back on before waking Kane.

My mother and Millers dad had made it back to Camp. It was still early and most of the villagers were still in bed, however, my mother and Miller's dad refused to sleep until they knew we were okay. I rushed through the village, looking for Bellamy. He wasn't in our home and he wasn't at the gate with my mother which meant that he wasn't back yet. All I wanted to do was to go after them. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something horrible had happened to them but if something did happen to Jake's father and sister, I couldn't be reckless and risk something happening to his mother too. All I could do was wait as patiently as I could and that wasn't working very well.  
Lucky for me, Jake decided to have a very bad day too and so most of my time was occupied by trying to comfort my infant.

The day came and went and the night arrived, still with no sign of the other half of my family…when Jake was asleep I succumbed to my tears that had been choking me all day…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Bellamy Point of View**

The morning came and the song I had sung to my daughter had been a lie. There were still Reapers everywhere around us. It was too dangerous to try and make a run for it. We were trapped in the car. At least it wasn't freezing inside the car, we made it through the night without either of us getting too cold.

Aurora was hungry and my poor girl needed cleaning. I'd run out of fresh cloth nappies and she had finished the last of the milk in the early hours of the morning. We spent the day telling stories. I made up some magical kingdom story about what life on the Ark was like, for me anyway. It was about how I protected Octavia, how I gained access to the dropship to continue protecting her. How I loathed the Princess with blonde hair at first but how I grew to love her. How I learned that she was the head to my heart, or the heart to my head, I still didn't know which way around we were.

Nightfall was descending upon us and there was no way Rory would make it through the night. She was starving and as a newborn baby, she needed more than water from my canteen. If I didn't at least try to escape, we were surely going to die because her screams would give us away.  
I strapped Aurora into the baby carrier and crept out of the car. I held onto her back, supporting her against my chest as I moved quickly, trying to stay low to the ground. I used the trees and the night to hide us from sight. We hiked through the snow, my little girl shivering and crying, my toes freezing and my nose running. "I'm going to get you home Princess." I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

The sun was beginning to rise when I made it back to the village. Aurora was screaming, she had been for a while but I couldn't blame her. She was hungry and cold and she missed her mother and brother.  
"Clarke and Jake have been going nuts. If I were you, I'd run the rest of the way." Miller informed me after he opened our log made gate. "Although, looks like little Rory there has also been going nuts so you're probably going nuts. You guys really are a family." He laughed which made me laugh, it was a dry, hoarse laugh but a laugh nonetheless.  
My little cottage was dark and silent, which meant that my wife and son were most likely asleep. Wait, did I just say wife? She wasn't my wife, she was…she was my Clarke. Clarke didn't stay asleep for more than a second after we entered, Aurora made sure that mummy would be awake.  
"Bellamy!" Clarke called, throwing herself against my chest, gentle enough not to hurt the still screaming Aurora. "Rory!" She pulled her daughter from the black carrier strapped to me. At first, Clarke had hated the nickname, she said it sounded like a boys name but it had grown on her…plus her name was Clarke so she wasn't one to judge. "Hey baby, shhh. Mumma's here." She soothed, rocking her baby while placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I can guarantee you that she needs to be fed and cleaned so while you do the thing that only you can do, I'm going to kiss my son and heat up some water." I kissed her cheek in return before heading to the little room that the twins usually slept in, only to find it empty. I checked our bed and there he was, lying awake on the mattress, hidden under a million blankets. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." I smiled, laying down next to him for the split second it took to reassure me that he was okay.

"Where were you? I was freaking out." Clarke demanded once our children were asleep and I had showered. Our shower system was another thing to thank Raven and Monty for.  
"In a car, like the one you showed me to hide in when the acid fog was still a thing." I explained, plonking down on the mattress, completely exhausted. "Also, I have a newfound respect for every single person in this village that take the twins off our hands through the day and you're never leaving the walls of this village again." The room was dimly lit, the warmth from the fire spreading through the entire cottage.  
"What took you so long? And you know very well that that won't happen." Clarke laughed me off and I can't say I was surprised.  
"Reapers were hanging around too close, I couldn't risk Aurora's life by taking them on. By the time the sun started going down last night, she was hungry and crying and if I didn't make a run for it, we were going to be found. You can't ever get hurt because I couldn't be a single dad. Just trying to deal with one was nearly impossible, do you know how long I had to sing for? Imagine if I had two on my hands. I couldn't do it Clarke." It began as a light hearted statement, the type of thing you say lightly so it doesn't sound as serious but by the end…by the end I was ashamed at how desperate I sounded.  
"Well you did fantastic Bel. I know that if anything did happen to me, you'd work something out, you're their father and that's what you do. You keep them safe. Plus you have a whole village to help you out; but you're in luck. I don't plan on doing anything to risk my life, or yours for that matter, anytime soon. We have infants to look after, more people than just us know the terrain." Clarke leaned over, placing a kiss on my lips. "You'll have to sing me the song." She teased.  
"Marry me." I blurted out as I brushed my fingers through her hair. Stupid, stupid, stupid. What did I just do?  
"What took you so long?" She leaned up on her elbows and smiled at me before pressing her lips to mine. I kissed her back tenderly, slowly, lovingly.  
"I don't want to go any further." I whispered as her fingers teased around the waistband of my pants.  
"Why not?" She asked seductively but it was obvious she was somewhat offended.  
"I want to wait until we're married now, and, Princess, because I am utterly exhausted from being the sole parent of one infant for such a lengthy period. Plus I think my toes are still defrosting from our hike in the snow." I pressed my cold feet against her, furthering my point. "But I really do want to wait until we're married now. It's not going to be easy, but I hope you can understand."  
"Since when did Bellamy Blake become…" She struggled to find the right way to finish that sentence.  
"Bellamy Blake became monogamous when he fell for the warrior Princess, when his Princess gave him the most precious gift in the world, two beautiful children. I figured out that I didn't know what I was supposed to call you. You're not my girlfriend, you're not my partner…you're just so much more. _Wife_ won't even be enough but I think it's as close as I'm going to get. As for the no sex thing…it just feels right." I was blushing by the end. It felt strange to talk so openly about feelings but what could I say? I was in love.  
"I understand and I think I just fell even deeper in love with you. Sing me a song?" She smiled and curled up against my side, under the blankets and so I sung the song I sung to our daughter and it worked just as well on Clarke.


End file.
